Desire
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Just a short one shot I was inspired to write; rated M for sexual content. It's written anonymously, though it fits for B&B.


**This is just a short bit of smut I wrote that I actually like. It's the only smut that I've ever actually been inspired to write, instead of forcing myself to write; the idea just came to me, and I sat down and wrote it in just over an hour. ****And it's anonymous, though it fits for B&B, so I decided to post it. ****Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Oh, and hopefully there aren't too many tense mistakes; I usually don't write in first person, but that's how it ended up.  
**

**This is dedicated to kasper…she knows why. **

She laughs up at him; he grins back, and once again they're just two friends, sharing a quiet moment alone.

Their bodies are close; slowly the laughter fades, and they are left staring into each others' eyes. She knows something has changed, but she's unsure just what or why.

Her breath catches as she sees the look in his eyes. He leans toward her, and her eyes close unconsciously, waiting, breathlessly, for that first touch. His lips meet hers in a feather light kiss; butterflies erupt in her stomach and she sighs, the tiniest of moans escaping her lips.

Almost before it begins it's over, and he pulls back slightly. She opens her eyes to find him gazing at her, a question in his eyes, as if asking her permission to continue. She nods slightly, and he smiles before he closes the distance and brushes his lips against hers once more.

Her thoughts scatter as she's caught up in the kiss; she shivers as his hands reach up to cup her face. He lightly caresses her cheeks before his hands slide around to the back of her neck, and he pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss.

His fingertips brush her skin, sending little waves of pleasure running through her body. She moans and leans into him, her arms slipping around his waist to pull him closer. Her body presses against his, and she feels alive.

His breath tickles her ear before his lips move to her throat; the light touch of his tongue on her sensitive skin causes her to whimper. Her head falls back to allow him access.

Her hands slide down his back, then slip under his shirt as she traces the muscles of his back with her fingers. She hears his sharp intake of breath at her touch and smiles slightly at the reaction.

His hands, once tangled in her hair, now reach out and lightly travel down the front of her body, his lips still tasting her throat. His fingers tremble as he fumbles with the buttons on her shirt; slowly he unbuttons them one by one. He parts the fabric and his hands skim lightly over her bare skin. She moans again; her body aches for his touch.

She is aware of every sensation; every touch, every smell, every sound. She wants something; something she can't define, but she knows that whatever happens, nothing will ever be the same.

His hands slip under her bra to cup her breasts; her arms tighten around his body instinctively. Her heart pounds in her chest as he slowly reaches out and slips the shirt off her shoulders. She closes her eyes tightly as she feels his fingers at the back of her bra; soon that too joins her shirt on the floor.

He runs his fingers across her cheek, forcing her to open her eyes. She stares up into his soft brown eyes, a mixture of fear and desire running through her. She is caught up in the intensity of his gaze; reaching out, she grasps the bottom of his t-shirt and pulls it up over his head in one motion.

Her hands slide down his chest; he closes his eyes briefly at the touch. He whispers her name, and the sound arouses her instantly. Without hesitation, she reaches up and pulls his face toward hers once more; her lips press against his. He opens his mouth to her; their tongues dance, and she feels electricity shoot through her body at the touch.

His hands move to the waistband of her jeans; hers do the same to him. They fumble impatiently until they are both undressed; he pulls her back toward the bed. Gently he lays her down, his lips traveling over her body.

She reaches out, her hands exploring his body. He groans and his fingers travel down, gently brushing her skin before slipping inside her. She cries out in pleasure; he gently strokes her until she writhes on the bed, whimpering.

His lips are everywhere; her lips, her throat, her breasts. He sensuously tortures her until she begs him to love her. Finally, he moves above her, and enters her in one smooth stroke.

She cries out at the feel of him inside her, but his lips find hers once more, capturing her moans of pleasure. He moves inside her, mercilessly, until finally, she feels the orgasm building. Her fingers dig into his back as her body tightens around him in ecstasy; that's all he needs to push him over the edge. He cries out her name over and over as he comes…

She opens her eyes to the knocking and his voice calling her through the door. She sighs as the last remnants of the dream fade away and she is left with only emptiness. She calls out at him to wait, that she will be ready soon.

She slips from her bed and quickly dresses. She opens the door and looks up into the soft brown eyes she sees every night in her dreams. She smiles at him, hiding the pain, knowing that, until she finds the courage to tell him how she feels, the dream is all she will ever have.


End file.
